What is Right and What is Easy
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: One-shot. "Why do people do what is easy instead of what is right?" But little did Harry know that Hermione didn't want the answer to that question. She wanted results and knowing Hermione, she had it all planned out. H/Hr.


**This is going to contain references to the books and the movies…and I own neither. This obviously won't follow the canon either since it is H/Hr.**

Harry smiled and pulled the covers closer around him. Despite all the depression that followed the war's end, he couldn't help but wake up with a smile on some days. It was the most amazing feeling for Harry to wake up in his flat with no impending danger looming over him or the wizarding world expecting him to pull a miracle out of his ass. No, even though the wizarding world still made a spectacle of Harry Potter, things were a lot different. And waking up on mornings like these made it all the more better.

Well, technically, it wasn't morning. It wasn't even noon. It was closer to night. The long nights on the run ruined Harry's sleeping schedule. He would be up portions of the nights walking around and sleeping during certain times of the day to catch up. Despite the war being over for a few months, his patterns had only begun to make subtle changes. Though, most times he couldn't complain about his sleeping patterns because it kept away many unwanted visitors who came at all hours and never wanted to leave. With a content smile still on his face, he crawled out of bed and walked to his kitchen.

After the end of the war, the Ministry of Magic raided all the homes and vaults of the Death Eaters to confiscate all dangerous artifacts and drained their vaults of money (since they were rotting in Azkaban, they might as well make use of what they didn't deserve). Harry saw that this money was used to pay for the families who couldn't afford funeral expenses and rebuilding Hogwarts and such. He was honestly surprised things had been going over so well. Apart from that, relationships were another change Harry could never have guessed. For one, Neville and Luna began to date. Harry couldn't imagine two people who deserved to happier but they were a strange pair… He and Ginny were supposed to be the perfect couple but they had an on/off relationship due to some arguments. And right now happened to be a period for a break. But perhaps the most shocking was the fact that Ron and Hermione did not end up together. Harry thought that after their intense snogging sessions during the battle that they would now be an item but they weren't. They lasted about a month before one of the most earth shaking fights.

Though, he didn't feel too upset about their relationship. A part of him was joyous in the fact that Hermione wouldn't be saddling herself down with someone who had so little respect for her opinions and beliefs. He was still mates with Ron but things weren't exactly the same after he abandoned them in the forest. But Harry didn't fret about that; he found friendship from the odd couple of Luna and Neville. And Hermione was by his side too of course.

_Hermione_. Harry smiled at just the thought of her. He didn't know if everyone had a friend they would consider their 'Hermione' but he was sure no one could measure up to her. Admittedly, he wasn't exactly fond of her when they first met, but over the years, their friendship grew to lengths that he never would have predicted. His bushy haired best friend was a force to be reckoned with and was always loyal to him.

"It's about time you woke up," Harry heard a voice from behind him. When he turned around, he found it was none other than the Hermione Granger he was just thinking about.

"I'd ask you how you got in but I'm sure the brightest witch of our age has a lengthy explanation and I'll fall asleep halfway through," Harry said walking to his couch and sitting down. Hermione sat down next to him.

"I'm glad you're finally learning," Harry didn't have to look over to know she was wearing a bright smile. He and Hermione had an easy relationship. Things were never tense unless they were in the middle of a rare spat.

"You're just rubbing off," Harry explained, "It's pretty annoying to be honest." Hermione swatted his arm playfully and Harry pretended to be hurt, "I can't believe you just hit me like that! It's going to leave a bruise now…"

"My apologies Mr. Potter," Hermione said sarcastically. Harry couldn't help but admire her. Her not-as-bushy-hair was partially pulled up, the rest of it providing a perfect frame for her face. Her brown eyes shone and her smile still plastered to her face despite her heavy sarcasm.

"Good, now that all of that is cleared up," Harry propped his feet on the coffee table, "Any reason you came by today?" Hermione normally didn't have a reason for dropping by; it was normally a random thing. But he asked every time just in case.

"Just to talk," Hermione said shortly. Harry noticed her face wasn't etched in joy anymore but she was attempting to hide her discomfort. Her smile seemed a little forced and her eyes held a light Harry only saw when she was deep in thought.

"About anything in particular?" Harry prompted. Hermione was his best friend and if something was bothering her, it was his duty to help her in any way possible even if it meant just letting her vent even if he didn't particularly enjoy it. Harry hoped she didn't want to vent because the last time that happened, some injuries couldn't be avoided. Harry shivered at the memory. No, he didn't want her to vent any time soon.

Hermione sat in silence after he posed his question. Harry swore he could hear the gears in her brain grinding. Hermione was a thinker after all. She would analyze everything before confronting it. Harry braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Why do people do what is easy instead of what is right?" Hermione asked finally breaking the tense silence. Harry let out a sigh of relief. This is what he was fretting? Surely he could handle another one of Hermione's philosophical conversations. But something still struck him as odd…hadn't he heard something like that before?

"I think people are afraid of admitting what is right because it isn't normal," Harry said thoughtfully. He decided to amuse Hermione and continued, "That, or doing the right thing sounds really hard and the easier option is just that: easy."

Hermione nodded her head, "Did you ever choose what was easy over what was right?"

Harry cast his eyes downward, unable to meet her eyes. Had he done that? Surely not! His whole life was what was 'right'. He sacrificed everything for the greater good. He could have run away from the challenges thrown at him but he took them all and ultimately defeated them. Could any of that be considered easy?

"Not that I am aware of…" Harry said carefully, "Why? Have you had some enlightenment Hermione?" He was only joking but Hermione seemed to be taking this very seriously. When he finally met her eyes, it was like a dam breaking. Her emotions were clear though she was normally guarded.

"I think I have. I've been making the easy decision for quite a while now." Harry watched her bite her lip and look away. She obviously wasn't pleased by his answer and was even more unhappy with the fact of 'enlightenment'. "I've been very dense about it too. It was so obvious. I just can't believe…" but she seemed to think better of what she was going to say and stopped.

"You know you can tell me anything, 'Mione," Harry encouraged her.

"I know, it's just…complicated," Hermione sighed. She got quiet for a few minutes. Harry assumed it was to gather her thoughts. It was such a Hermione like thing to do that he didn't think twice about it. "You know how I dated Ron for a while?"

"Yeah…"

"He was my easy way out," Hermione whispered. Her head was hung and she was staring at her hands that rested on her lap. Hermione looked as if she was confessing to murder.

"Your easy way out of what exactly?" Harry asked.

"My feelings for someone else," Hermione admitted quietly. "I harbored feelings for this person since third year. Well, at least I think it started in third year… but that's beside the point." Harry was staring at Hermione. One thing they really never talked about was her admirers and, well, quite frankly, her feelings. She was normally helping Harry sort through things like that.

"Do I know this person?" Harry asked. Hermione answered with a nod.

He was running through a mental list and trying to figure out who Hermione could have possibly liked for so long. The only person he was actually aware of her ever fancying was Ron and that was long over for her. The next possibility was Viktor Krum but they didn't meet until fourth year…Harry sat in confusion and lost in his own thoughts.

Hermione sighed losing her patience. She stood up and stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance, "Honestly Harry, can you not use your brain? I know you aren't stupid!" Harry was thrust into reality away from his thoughts and sat looking up at Hermione who was standing with her hands on her hips. Harry gulped.

"I've been talking about you! I mean, honestly Harry, can you not see that?" Harry was about to stop her but her face began to take on a shade of red so he sat back and let her continue as her voice rose, "Am I the only one who has been paying attention over the years? We rode a hippogriff; it's the symbol for love for Merlin's sake! Doesn't that strike you as a sign from the universe or something? Then we danced in that tent. I've seen that picture of your parents dancing. And you know what; I wanted that for years, just to have a taste of that happiness. And I did. We did! You can't tell me we didn't look just like them. And you even initiated it!"

Hermione stopped to catch her breath and Harry sat in shock, unable to take advantage of her moment of silence. This is the last thing he expected of Hermione. She was normally level headed and able to work out any problem. Now she was acting like she was taking a test and this was the one question keeping her from making a perfect score.

"And everyone but you saw it: Ron, Viktor, that damn Skeeter woman and Dumbledore even confronted me about it once! Oh but I was much too embarrassed to ever speak of it. And the worst part is: I asked you to grow old with me in that forest and offered to die _with_ you! I don't know exactly what was running through that head of yours, but I think all this is a huge deal! And you're just sitting there like I'm commenting on the weather!"

Hermione seemed to be on the verge of tears. Harry, coming out of his stupor, stood up took Hermione into a hug and pulled her down to sit on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his torso and her breath wasn't so ragged anymore. But she wasn't done, "And when I thought I had no chance with you, I started to like Ron. He was my other best friend even if he was an arse. But it wasn't the same. I think I spent more time being frustrated at trying to like him and it didn't even work. He rejected me too until…after everything. But I chose you even when I thought I had a chance with him. And he told me what he saw when he destroyed the locket. I felt so hopeful… but you were still in love with Ginny. I knew I couldn't compete with her. She's beautiful, athletic, not an annoying know-it-all and…I couldn't measure up. Yes, I took the easy way out. I'm a coward. I don't even know why the hell I'm a Gryffindor. I couldn't even work up the courage to tell you until now. And now it's too late."

Harry had no idea what to say after that rant. This was never a conversation he dreamed of having with Hermione. During his transition into teenage years, he began to see Hermione in a different light but he never imagined she would ever see him as something more. He was Harry Potter. He was too famous for comfort, inept with dealing feelings and emotions and destined to die. Maybe he did go for Ginny because she was an easy option. She had been infatuated with him before they even met…he never had to work for her attention or affection. She just willingly gave it. She was no challenge.

"I can't believe…" Harry was at a loss for words and Hermione seemed to be out of them after her rant. Was this really happening? It must be a dream induced by Harry's odd sleeping hours. It had finally gotten to him and Merlin was it crazy.

"You're going to have to be more specific Harry," Hermione huffed. Harry glanced down at her and saw her eyes were red from holding back tears and her cheeks tinged pink from either embarrassment or anger. Or maybe it was both.

"You think it's too late?" Harry asked in a near whisper, "You think I'm that hopeless of a case after that speech?"

Hermione's breath caught and she was at a loss for words which was something Harry would have never guessed to happen to his bushy haired friend. She untangled herself from Harry's embrace and her brown eyes were analyzing him, "What about…"

"I don't think anything else really matters after all that," Harry said honestly. He didn't need to mention he was on one of his 'breaks'. Hermione would already know that. It saved them a lot of breath which they might both need soon… "And I love you. I may not have realized it until now…but I do."

Hermione looked awestruck but then cleared her throat. "Well then," She took in a breath and smiled, "Considering everything that just happened and your positive response, I'm glad we had this conversation."

Harry raised his eyebrow at her behavior but played it off as her usual composed self, "Can we just kiss on it? I think that's what most people do nowadays…" Harry smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione could help but smile back, "Yes I do suppose that's what most people would do…but I would only kiss someone if we were in a relationship. It just makes sense."

"Haven't you ever heard people say love makes people do crazy things? Or love doesn't make sense? I think you're a little behind on things…I could catch you up though," Harry and Hermione were both blushing and Hermione let out a very uncharacteristic giggle.

"I can live with those terms," Hermione mused, "Assuming that after this said kiss we become a couple and you kiss me again after. That is in fact if your kissing is any good."

Harry and Hermione both laughed and Harry decided to keep playing along with her game, "I believe you were the one to claim my kissing was more than satisfactory, Miss Granger."

Hermione grinned and threw her head back for a musical laugh. How could Harry not see how much he loved her before? She was amazing! He could never have joked around with anyone else in such a unique way. "Well then Mr. Potter, what are you waiting for?"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He wasted no time pulling Hermione into his arms and kissing his best friend of eight years. He didn't hesitate to run his hand through her messy hair or to prove to her that his kissing was in fact more than satisfactory.

Maybe this wasn't these easiest way of starting a relationship. Maybe things would get hard but this _was_ right. And it was worth it.

**Reviews with honest feedback would be much appreciated since this is going out of my comfort zone…I'm not much of one for writing romance since I'm more of a logically person…**


End file.
